


My Name

by Ozymandi4s



Category: The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s





	My Name

The rain came down, cold and merciless in its assault upon the world.  Lorraine Warren flinches at the sound, the deep rumbling of thunder that almost seemed to be felt as well as heard.

The house was dark, unnaturally so, each flash of lightning casting the livingroom briefly in a flare of white before returning to the shadows. She stares straight ahead, breath low and rattling, as a camera bulb esque flash illuminates the far corner, from which twin golden orbs glare back.

She does not move, does not flex a single muscle as the darkness seems to be drawn towards these yellow dots, another lightning strike revealing for but a second the lithe, ghostly white flesh of the creature, the raven hair falling down its back now that the garb of a nun no longer covered it. It tilts its head, snow colored skin only serving to highlight its eyes, like a pair of coins. 

A rumbling noise escapes its plush lips, a corpse blue, which stretch into a skull like grin as it steps forth, Lorraine having not budged a single centimeter. Somthing cold and powerful beyond human capacity makes contact with her shoulder, the frigid breath of the creature leaving goosebumps upon Lorraines neck and chest.

Soft, gentle in its advance, the demon plants a delicate kiss upon the womans throat as its hands begin to do away with her bath robe, Lorraine whimpering quietly as those limbs, like they were made of ice, expose her skin for all to see.

Shuddering from head to toe, Lorraine mewls as she feels two fingers trail downward, coming to a stop over her nether regions, said mewl becoming a groan as they spread her lips open. She looks into those eyes, sees the inhuman nature of their owner, and leans into the monsters touch, tentatively brushing her own hands over the soft pillows that were its breasts.

Purring happily, the demon allows the contact, for as Lorraine becomes distracted by her exploration, she feels one of those fingers push into her wet folds. A soft moan escapes the girl, leaning her head agaist the other as the digit slides all the way up to its knuckle, wriggling around her insides in such a way she grows weak kneed.

The demon hums in an amused tone, throughly enjoying the sounds its toy was making.

A long, obscenely wet appendage slithers out of its mouth, tip pushing its way into the eagerly awaiting theoat of the human, who suckles on the tongue like a chile would a mothers teat Lorraine feels her back press against the wall, another flash if light revealing the ghostly face of her lover, who continues to explore her dripping cunt with its hand, palm now grinding against her pussy in such a way she begins to hump it, hips bucking in time with it.

Her breathing hitched, groaning blissfully around the tongue in her mouth, Lorraine feels the pressure grow, seen reaching a peak, but right as she feels herself get ready to burst all over the hand, the demon pulls away.

Mewling in protest, Lorraine watches as the creature leans back against the couch, slender, bluish white skinned legs spread in invitation.

A tentative grin upon her lips, Lorraine kneels before it, hands almost trembling as she runs them over the cold flesh of its thigh, planting little kisses upon its feet. Quite enjoying this, the demon flexes its toes, which Lorraine runs her tongue over, showing her succubus her love as she indulges in her sinful desire.

A sigh of contentment leaves it, liking the worship given, relishing in the corruption of one of gods creations, especially one so devoted to Him as Lorraine Warren.

She was easy, almost comically so, to turn. It came to her, as she slept, its darkness slithering into her mind to observe her secrets, her desires and fetishes kept buried deep.

In her dream she found herself tied to the bed, her restraints uncaring in the harsh grip upon her wrists and ankles, body exposed for all to see, incapable of hiding to rid herself of the shame.

Cold hands wrap around her neck, serpentine yellow eyes boring into her own as somthing long and hard prods her entrance. She sobs quietly, knowing that no matter how much she struggles, she would never break free, never be able to stop it. It would do as it pleased with her, and that filthy, evil little tumor in Lorraines mind was ecstatic at this thought.

And then the cock of satans apostle is splitting her open, sliding so far that its bulbous head touches her womb, the girth stretching the womans cunt to the max, a short hiss of pain at the inhumanely massive cock leaving Lorraines mouth as its hips begin to work

The long shaft begins to rub the inside of her pussy, every nerve ending below her waist tingling as Lorraine moans. Each thrust of its hips retracts all the way to the tip before being rammed in again, bed springs squeaking as it rails her cunt.

Groaning and panting, Lorraine is unable to form any coherent thought, instead her mind is filled with incomprehensible emotion and wondrous pleasure, tits bouncing as she is fucked mercilessly by the demon, who growls a feral, bone chilling sound as it squeezes down upon her throat, cutting off her airway.

A breathless gasp leaves Lorraine as she squirms under it, unable to do anything but make noise as it applies just enough pressure to let her know it could tear her head from her body should it so desire.

And still, that part of her mind she so desperately tries to be rid of throbs like the beating of a heart at being so throughly dominated, the chilled fingers of this dark side whispering into Lorraines ear to give in, submit, let go and be mine. She feels the pressure build, rapidly growing into a pulsating frenzy that makes her feel light headed.

_So close! So close!_

But as it continues, that feeling, the overwhelming need for release building ever higher, Lorrain realizes why she can't cum, it was because the demon didn't want her to.

,"Please!" She begs, pulling with all her might against her bonds.

 ** _"Whoes are you?"_** Lorraine doeanot hear this soft, feminine whisper, which drifts about like winter wind through ad abandon graveyard, moreso then she does feel it, vibrating her entire bodbody.

"Let me cum!" She whimpers, pushing her hips as much as she can. 

 ** _"Tell me whoes you are"_** That chilling whisper commands.

She cant move, cant escape, the pleasure rolling over her is making her whole form pulsate, each and every cell with feels as though they were stimulated exactly how her pussy is being, and every second spent not cumming makesthe sensation grow.

Lorraine knows if she.does not reach orgasm, then this feeling will surely drive her mad, and so, voice cracked and filled with paddion, she cries out, "YOURS! I'M YOURS!"

She can almost feel the grin upon its lips as it leans down, boring those golden orbs into her very soul.

 ** _"CUM"_** It hisses into her ear, Lorraine no less then screaming, teary eyed and red faced as her walls clamp down upon her Lords cock, a rush of hot juices leaving her as the womans pussy spasms wildly, soaking the sheets in her own bodily fluids as she does as she is told.

Everything is out of focus, nothing matters, nothing save the fact that she has never felt this good.

Soon however, Lorraine notes that her bonds have begun to lose their strength, the weight of the demon is starting to fade. She is waking up.

Panicking, she tries to hold onto it, but her hands go right through, as though the yellow eyed beast were not solid, not real.

"Dont!" She cries as it drifts away, "Dont leave me!"

A bone thin chuckle echoes,  ** _"I am always with you, and should you need me, merly call my name."_**

"Your name? What is your name?" Lorraine pleads as all around her goes dark.

She awakens, covered in sweat, sheets drenched, her cunt theobbing from the aftermath of the most intense orgasm she had ever had, and as she lays there, a single word echoes within her mind, so simple, and yet carrying a weight never thought possible.

**__**

 

**_VALAK_ **


End file.
